Super Sonic Team Possible: Next Gen
by kpFan739
Summary: Stop the Presses, Sonic and Amy are having a baby and their friends and Team Possible come to support them, meanwhile a mysterious villain wants to prevent that baby from seeing the light of day, what's more shocking than what the villain wants is who he is? Let's hope Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone else can defeat him!


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE: NEXT GEN**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Monkey Ball, Billy Hatcher, Crazy Taxi, NIGHTS, Samba De Amigo, Shenmue, Space Channel 5, Phantasy Star, Virtua Fighter © Sega

Kim Possible, Lilo & Stitch, Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Metroid, Pokemon, Kirby, Earthbound, Pikmin, Animal Crossing, Star Fox, WarioWare © Nintendo

Metal Gear Solid © Konami

Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Nick Fury © Marvel

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Square Enix/Disney

kpFan739 the Hedgehog, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther © kpFan739

**Chapter 1: Amy's Dream**

**Mobius**

Amy was sleeping next to her soon to be husband, Sonic and was having a wonderful dream about her wedding. Church bells were ringing, Amy was looking as beautiful as ever, Cream was the flower girl; it was absolutely perfect. Shadow was the priest again, Tails was the best man, Blaze was the maid of honor, Rouge, Marine, Sonia, Sally Acorn, and Bunnie Rabbot were the brides' maids, Silver, Knuckles, Manic, Vector, and Espio were the groomsmen. Amy was walking down the aisle, Sonic was stunned, they were about to kiss, but suddenly Amy woke up.

"That dream will come true today!" Amy said to herself.

Amy walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Sonic was making breakfast for his soon to be wife.

"Morning Amy, sleep well?" Sonic asked as he prepared her some breakfast.

"I slept great, I'm so excited for our wedding tonight" Amy said happily.

"Yeah, so am I, and soon we'll have a cute baby Hedgehoglet to take care of" Sonic said as he smiled at her.

"That's right, we will, hey can we invite Kim, Ron, and those other guys to our wedding Sonic?" Amy asked.

"That's not a bad idea, I'll call them later today Amy" Sonic responded.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy said as she hugged and kissed her future husband.

"No problem Amy" Sonic responded.

Sonic went over to the phone to call Team Possible and tell them about the big wedding.

"Hey Kim, it's Sonic, just calling to let you know that Amy and I are getting married today and we'd really like it if you guys came to our wedding tonight" Sonic told Kim over the phone.

"That sounds great Sonic, just say the word and we'll be there faster than you can say No Big!" Kim responded.

"Way Past Cool Kim, see you tonight!" Sonic said as he hung up the phone.

**Middleton**

Meanwhile just after Kim was on the phone with Sonic, she went to tell her husband, Ron, Rufus, and her daughter Penny about the big news. And so they went off to Club Banana, well okay, technically Kim went to Club Banana, Ron still had his tux from the prom around, and it still fits him.

"Hey Kim, what's happenin' girlfriend!" Monique told Kim.

"Doing good, Sonic and Amy are finally married and I need a dress to wear" Kim responded.

"Well, you're in luck, I found your old prom dress, fixed it up for you, and added some modifications to it, I added some glitter to it, changed the color a bit, and closed the slit at the bottom" Monique said as she gave Kim the dress.

"It looks amazing" Kim responded.

"Thanks Kim, anything for your blue hedgehog friend" Monique said.

Kim left Club Banana with the dress, Ron found his tuxedo, even Rufus found a little bow tie, Silver beamed to Middleton.

"AAAAAAAHHHH, IT'S A MUTATED…oh it's Silver, never mind" Ron said.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Silver said.

kpFan739 took a sip of vodka.

"Yo Silver, my man, ready for Sonic and Amy's big day?" Ron asked Silver.

"You know it man!" Silver responded.

Silver, Kim, Ron, and Rufus teleported to Mobius for Sonic and Amy's wedding. Sonic was waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey Kim, Ron glad you guys can make it!" Sonic said as he shook their hands.

"Hey Sonic, how've you been?" Ron asked.

"Way Past Cool, gonna marry my girl, it'll be great!" Sonic responded.

"Alright everyone, almost time for the wedding, hey Kim, Ron" kpFan739 said.

"Hey kpFan739, long time no…" Ron said as kpFan739 interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it" kpFan739 told Ron.

Everyone was sitting in the aisles of the church, bells were ringing. Sonic was standing at the alter, suddenly the doors opened up. Cream as the flower girl and Amy were walking up. Sonic was AMAZED to see Amy in her wedding dress.

"*Sighs* Dearly beloved, okay, why do you guys keep calling me to do these things?" Shadow asked.

"Just get on with it Shadow" Sonic told Shadow.

"Fine faker, do you, Amy Rose take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband? Of course you do, you two Sonic, I now pronounce you man and wife, kiss the bride faker!" Shadow said.

Sonic and Amy kissed passionately, everyone cheered and applauded. However there was a security camera installed in the church. It appears they were being watched.

A shadowy figure was watching the recording.

"The blue blur and his pink maiden are finally married, NO! Unacceptable, these two pests must be destroyed before it's too late!" The mysterious figure announced to a large group of Kim and Sonic's enemies.

"YEAH!" They all chanted.

**Chapter 2: Happy Married Life**

Sonic and Amy just got back from their honeymoon; they went to Wave Ocean beach, Casinopolis, Twinkle Park, and several other places. When they got home, Amy had some very big news to tell Sonic.

"I'm pregnant" Amy told Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"We're gonna be parents Sonic, I'm pregnant" Amy said.

Sonic was stunned to hear the big news.

"I know I always say this, but this is Way Past Awesome!" Sonic responded.

"We have to tell all our friends about this" Amy said.

"Got it covered" Sonic said as he ran outside to find Tails, Knuckles, and everyone else.

**Angel Island **

"Whoa, you serious Sonic, Amy's pregnant?" Tails asked.

"Yeah Tails, Amy's pregnant, we're having a baby" Sonic responded.

"That's awesome, congratulations, you devil!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, that's great Sonic" Silver told Sonic.

"Did you hear that kids, Sonic and Amy will be having a baby" Blaze told Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel the HedgeCats.

"Yeah, congrats Sonic!" Titanium told Sonic.

"Thanks guys, Amy and I are very excited" Sonic said.

Silver teleported for a minute to fetch Kim, Ron, and Rufus, the four of them beamed back to Mobius.

"Yeah, I read your mind, so I went to Middleton to get Kim, Ron, and Rufus" Silver said.

"Hey Sonic, heard you and Amy are having a baby" Kim said.

"That's right Kim" Sonic responded.

"Just make sure your baby isn't a ninja Sonic" Ron told Sonic.

"I'll keep that in mind Ron" Sonic responded.

Everyone went over to the Mystic Ruins where Amy was waiting for them to get back. Meanwhile in the Mystic Ruins jungle the group of villains were watching their every move in Eggman's Final Egg base.

"Those hedgehogs are having a baby, NO! That's NOT going to happen, not on my watch! Evil villains, you all must go to the Mystic Ruins and destroy them, that's an order!" The mysterious figure ordered.

"YEAH!" All the villains chanted as they rushed out of the base and into the Mystic Ruins.

**Mystic Ruins**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were hanging around the Mystic Ruins talking about Sonic and Amy's baby. Suddenly they heard a noise, it sounded like large chanting and yelling.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sonic asked everyone.

The noise was getting louder and they saw all their enemies charging at them. Dr. Drakken, Shego, Lord Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, Gill, Warhawk, Warmonga, Aviarius, Adrena Lynn, Motor Ed, Camille Leon, Jackie the Jackal, Gemini, Dr. Eggman, Mephiles the Dark, Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, Time Eater, Black Doom, the Metarex, even the Hero's Duty Cy-Bugs.

"Well, the gang's all here" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously.

"Team Possible and Team Sonic, we meet again!" Eggman said.

"What do you guys want?" Kim asked.

"We've gathered together to make sure Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog don't have their baby, it's bad enough we have four hedgehogs to deal with!" Drakken announced.

"Why? That's harsh" Tails responded.

"Stay out of this Fox-Boy!" Eggman told Tails.

"Unless you and Amy hand over your baby to us, we will destroy you all and that baby before it sees the light of day!" Drakken, Eggman, and all the villains shouted simultaneously.

The villains gathered back together and left the Mystic Ruins.

"Well, that was weird" kpFan739 said.

"Totally" Ron responded.

"Sonic, what do we do? If we don't hand our baby over to them, everyone will be destroyed!" Amy said while crying.

"Don't worry Amy, that's not gonna happen" Sonic responded.

"We should head over to Bueno Nacho, I'm sure Wade and Tails could come up with an attack strategy to help us fight off those bad guys!" Kim said.

Everyone teleported to Middleton and went over to Bueno Nacho to talk about their plan to attack. And also to figure out why those villains are trying to get rid of Sonic and Amy's baby.

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

**Bueno Nacho **

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph went to Bueno Nacho to execute their plan for attack. Tails and Wade were thinking long and hard on it, took them several hours to think of it. But they finally thought of something.

"Okay guys, I think we thought of a plan to defeat all those bad guys, but first we need Sonic to make a few calls!" Tails and Wade announced.

Sonic took his phone out and called a few friends.

"Uh hey, is this the Hero's Duty army?" Sonic asked over the phone.

"No, these are the BLACK agents" one of the agents responded.

"Oh…bye!" Sonic said as he hung up.

"Wrong number" Sonic added while he was dialing another number.

Sonic finally dialed the right number, Sgt. Calhoun answered.

"Hey Sergeant, it's Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy and I are gonna have a baby soon and a bunch of Badniks are trying to destroy us unless we turn it over to them, we need your help" Sonic told Sgt. Calhoun.

"Alright, we'll be right there" Sgt. Calhoun responded.

"Thanks, later, good news, Sgt. Calhoun and the Hero's Duty soldiers are coming to help!" Sonic said happily.

"And not just them!" A voice from above announced.

It was Hego calling them from a megaphone, a large group of Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph's friends were floating from the sky with parachutes. Team Go, Team Impossible, the Yamanouchi ninjas, Yori, Master Sensei, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine, the Hero's Duty soldiers, the Sugar Rush racers, the Nicelanders from Fix-It Felix Jr., Lilo and Stitch, The Avengers, Billy Hatcher, AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon, Axel, BD Joe, Akira, Samba, Ulala, NIGHTS, and all of Sonic's Sega pals, even the Mario characters showed up, along with Link, Fox, Kirby, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Falco, Solid Snake, and all the Super Smash Bros. Brawl heroes, plus Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and a group of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts heroes.

"Whoa, we're definitely ready, take it away Tails and Wade!" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously.

"Okay, we know their base is in the Mystic Ruins jungle in Eggman's Final Egg base, we're all gonna scatter around the jungle and jump out when it's time to attack, then all the fireworks will fly. Fight until we're the last people standing, and protect Amy, no matter what happens, she's in no condition to fight due to her pregnancy, you guys got it?" Tails and Wade explained.

"YEAH!" Everyone chanted.

"Let's get ready to do this, we'll show those creeps the real power of…" Sonic said as kpFan739 interrupted him.

"Sonic please, just don't" kpFan739 told Sonic.

Silver beamed everyone to Station Square where Tails hid some new gadgets in the hotel that may come in handy.

He created an entire arsenal underneath the Station Square hotel, an arsenal so secret that no one has ever noticed it.

"Okay guys, here we go" Tails said as he put his eye next to a scanner.

"WELCOME BACK TAILS!" The computer voice said.

Tails had blaster cannons, grenades, Cyclone robots, every one of his planes (Tornado, Tornado 2, X Tornado, Blue Typhoon carrier), all of Shadow's weapons, flamethrowers, and several other weapons and gadgets.

"Whoa Tails, you really weren't kidding that you were building weapons and Eggman didn't know" Sonic told Tails.

"Yeah, thanks Sonic, Shadow gave me the idea" Tails said.

"I provided most of those weapons though!" Shadow added.

Everyone was equipping themselves with their weapons and gadgets of choice. Amy walked over to Sonic who was sitting on a bench next to Kim talking about the baby.

"Sonic, it's gonna be a boy" Amy told Sonic.

"Oh my goodness, Amy, we're having a boy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, he'll have your speed, my smile, and our skills" Amy responded.

"Amy, that's great, I could babysit him for you" Kim told Amy.

"You'd do that for us Kim?" Amy asked happily.

"Of course, I'm wonderful with kids" Kim responded.

"Thanks Kim" Amy said as she hugged Kim.

"Aww, it's no big Amy, it's the least I can do" Kim responded.

"Okay guys, almost time to go to Mystic Ruins and battle those Badniks" Tails announced.

"Alright Tails, let's move it!" Sonic said as everyone left the arsenal.

Everyone headed to the Mystic Ruins and gathered together at Tails' Workshop to get everyone situated before the big battle between good and evil.

**Chapter 4: The Battle Begins **

**Final Egg base**

The villains were getting ready to attack, the mysterious leader was watching them from a throne, awkwardly enough; it looked edible. Almost like the throne was made out of candy.

"Have you sent the message to the heroes?" The leader asked.

"Yes, we sure did, Kim, Sonic, and those pests will be begging for mercy!" Drakken responded.

"Especially that purple feline princess who keeps clawing my face!" Shego said angrily.

"Shego, can you please just let that go?" Drakken asked.

"Not on your life Dr. D, Blaze is gonna pay!" Shego responded.

"And…" The mysterious leader announced as he walked out of the shadows.

The leader turned out to be a pale skinned, yellow-eyed man wearing a racing helmet and uniform, it was Turbo.

"Wreck-It Ralph, the Glitch, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sgt. Calhoun are gonna pay for ruining my game, TURBO TASTIC!" Turbo announced.

"YEAH!" The villains chanted.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Turbo shouted.

"KILL THE HEROES!" The villains responded.

"WHEN ARE WE GONNA DO IT!?" Turbo shouted again.

"NOW!" The villains responded again.

So all the villains gathered their weapons, gadgets, vehicles, and Doomsday Devices. Turbo hopped in his racecar that Drakken, Eggman, Dementor, Dr. Hamsterveil (That's right, the gerbil from Lilo & Stitch is in this!), and Motor Ed tricked out. There were Exploding Candy Grenade Blasters, machine guns (that shoot mini jawbreakers that explode), JawBazookas, and a Turbo Blaster. They left Eggman's base to go and fight the heroes in the ultimate showdown between good and evil.

**Angel Island **

The heroes were waiting at the Master Emerald shrine for the villains to show up, they were armed and ready to battle. Amy had a little baby bump in her belly, so she is unable to fight. Everyone stood around her to protect her during the battle. However Amy was a little worried about losing the battle and having to give up their baby.

"Sonic, what if we lose?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Amy, it's not gonna happen!" Sonic responded.

"Besides we have an army of all our heroic friends with weapons, powers, and some handy gadgets, it's not like the villains have an army of all the villains we've ever faced along with the Diablos, Cy-Bugs, all of Drakken and Eggman's robots, the Lorwardians, and all the other evil things in our universes!" Ron added.

Well, wouldn't you know it; there was in fact an army of villains and Badniks.

"You spoke too soon" kpFan739 told Ron while doing a facepalm.

"Alright, Super Sonic Team Possible, we'll give you one last chance to hand over your baby otherwise we will destroy each and every one of you!" Turbo announced through a Megaphone.

"Dream on Turbo!" Kim said as she kicked Turbo in the head.

"VILLAINS DESTROY THEM!" Turbo shouted.

All the villains ran towards the heroes, kpFan739 was signaling the heroes.

"Wait for it…wait for it…CHAAAAAAAARGE!" kpFan739 shouted as all the heroes rocketed towards the villains, slammed into each other, and transformed Angel Island into a Doomsday battlefield.

There was explosions, gunfire, Sonic Tornados, Fists flying everywhere, fire, Psychokinesis, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear, Kung Fu, Mystical Monkey Power, Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Shapeshifting, Exploding Golf Balls, and several other forms of violence that is too intense for babies.

**Chapter 5: An Epic Clash **

The epic battle between good and evil begun; Sonic was hitting villains with blue tornados, Kim was using her Kung Fu, Knuckles was pounding Badniks into the ground, Tails was shooting them in his Cyclone robot, Shadow was shooting with his guns, Silver was using his Psychokinesis to levitate villains and push them away, Blaze was throwing fireballs at them. The fireworks are flying in this intense war.

"Yo, Egghead, haven't you learned yet that you'll never catch me?" Sonic asked.

"We'll see about that rodent!" Eggman said as he started blasting at Sonic in his Egg Walker.

Sonic was running past the bullets and mocking Eggman.

"Curse you Sonic, get him Drakken!" Eggman told Drakken.

"I'm busy trying to destroy my arch foe right now Eggman, Shego destroy Sonic!" Drakken responded.

"You're gonna go from blue to black, blue, and green Sonic!" Shego told Sonic as she started throwing plasma balls at him.

Sonic took a Gold Ring and Spindashed right into Shego.

"Think again Shego!" Sonic responded.

"Well, it's better than being brutally clawed by that CAT PRINCESS!" Shego said angrily.

Blaze, Silver, Titanium, Silvia, Isabel, and kpFan739 combined their Psychokinesis and Pyrokinesis to blast Warhawk and Warmonga.

"Blaze, give me your hand!" kpFan739 told Blaze.

Blaze took kpFan739's hand, Silver took her other hand, Titanium took Silver's right hand, Silvia took Titanium's hand, and Isabel took Silvia's hand and they all started glowing bright red and cyan.

"NEVER MESS WITH THE SOL DIMENSION FOOLS!" They all said simultaneously.

Suddenly a huge blast of Psychokinetic fire blasted from Silver, Blaze, kpFan739, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel and hit Warhawk and Warmonga, however it didn't knock them over.

"Your puny Sol Dimension powers have no affect on us Lorwardians, puny rodents!" Warhawk told them.

Shadow ran over to Warhawk and Warmonga, glowing red.

"But this will, CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he charged up the Chaos Blast.

"Thanks Shadow" Silver said.

"Hmmph, whatever" Shadow responded.

Knuckles and Ralph were pounding Duff Killigan, Jackie the Jackal, Monkey Fist, and Motor Ed.

"Now this is Wrecking!" Ralph told Knuckles.

"Heck yeah, Top shelf!" Knuckles responded as he high fived Ralph.

Ralph grabbed Knuckles by the leg and spun him around with Knuckles' fists sticking out. They created a Knuckle Tornado that hit Duff, Jackie, Monkey Fist, and Motor Ed.

"I should have stuck with Tennis" Duff said.

Ron transformed into his Mystical Monkey Power form, jumped into the sky, and slammed down, causing an earthquake, knocking the villains off their feet.

"Booyah" Ron said epically.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves, Ron Stoppable" Monkey Fist told Ron.

"Same to you too Monkey Fist" Ron responded.

"Well, then we shall finish this feud right now" Monkey Fist said as he kicked Ron into a wall.

Ron and Monkey Fist were clashing their Monkey Kung Fu at each other. Almost like something from Dragonball.

"I see you learned some new moves, Stoppable" Monkey Fist told Ron.

"Yeah, plus a few classics" Ron said as he turned blue and kicked the ground, causing pillars from Angel Island to collapse and trap Monkey Fist.

"It is my honor to defeat you!" Ron told Monkey Fist.

Blaze was battling Jackie the Jackal, awkward a cat battling a giant powerful dog.

"You don't know what superior power is Puny Cat, I have superior power and I will destroy your world" Jackie told Blaze.

Blaze was looking behind Jackie, pretending to be sad.

"NOT TODAY!" Blaze shouted as she pulled out a flamethrower bazooka and blasted a bunch of fiery missiles at Jackie.

The missiles blasted the Cleopatra necklace off him and he shrunk back to his normal puny self.

"Uh, Tada?" Jackie said.

Blaze started punching and kicking Jackie, clawed him a bit, and set him on fire.

kpFan739 was fighting off Professor Dementor, Electronique, and Gemini, he was looking for a weak spot that would make all the villains retreat or be destroyed. There were pieces of the Eclipse Cannon next to the Master Emerald shrine.

"Tails, get those pieces of the Eclipse Cannon and try putting it back together, I got an idea!" kpFan739 told Tails as he ran over to him.

Shego jumped in front of him.

"I don't think so kid" Shego told kpFan739.

kpFan739 snapped his fingers and Blaze jumped onto Shego and started clawing her face.

"Never gets old" kpFan739 said as he rushed over to Tails.

Tails and kpFan739 were trying to rebuild the Eclipse Cannon to blast all the villains out of existence, unfortunately Jackie the Jackal fell and crushed it before they finished it.

"Well, I'm out of ideas" kpFan739 said.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turned into their Super forms and started zipping through the villains; most of them were barely injured though. Then suddenly, a giant fist came out of nowhere and punched Sonic.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Sonic asked angrily.

It was a mysterious person in a robotic suit of armor. The voice however sounded very familiar.

"Losers Detected!" The armored person said.

Suddenly a bunch of cannons appeared on the armor, and started firing at Kim, Sonic, and Amy. Everyone was blocking the blasts and protecting Amy from them.

"Who are you?" Kim and Sonic asked simultaneously.

The armored person took off the robot helmet, turns out it was a brown haired girl, why it was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

"The most popular girl from Middleton High" The girl said.

"Bonnie Rockwaller?" kpFan739 asked.

"BONNIE ROCKWALLER!?" Everyone shouted surprised.

"That's right losers, Me, the fashion diva, the princess, the drama queen, the villain!" Bonnie told the heroes.

"Why Bonnie?" Ron asked.

"It's simple really, my father was Professor Dementor, and he wanted me to go undercover as a Middleton High School student to gather data on you Possible and eventually destroy you, so my dad built a suit of armor for me to do so" Bonnie explained.

"Let's hope that armor is fire proof!" Blaze shouted as she blasted Bonnie with fire.

There weren't any burns or cracks in the suit, the fire had no effect, oh wait scratch that, Bonnie drained the power from the fire inside her suit, activated her arm blaster and blasted Blaze with a huge fire blast.

"BLAZE!" Silver and kpFan739 shouted.

"MOM!" Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel shouted simultaneously.

Blaze was hurt badly; she had some serious burns on her. Silver, kpFan739, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel ran over to her.

"Come on Blaze, get up" Silver told Blaze.

"I can't Silver, I think my legs are broken" Blaze responded.

"Oh no, okay, kids, go find some of those 1 Ups in the Windy Valley, I'll help your mom treat the wounds, and Silver…" kpFan739 said.

Silver turned to kpFan739.

"Bonnie's the Iblis Trigger" kpFan739 told Silver.

Silver used his Psychokinesis to fly into Bonnie.

"Silver Loser, I thought you were destroyed" Bonnie told Silver.

"Guess again Bonnie" Silver said as he kicked Bonnie in the head.

Bonnie started blasting at Silver; Silver used his Psychokinesis to deflect the blasts back at Bonnie.

"You are such a loser Silver!" Bonnie said angrily.

Bonnie looked beside her and saw Sonic fighting off a large group of villains and smiled evilly.

"I know which loser I need to destroy" Bonnie said to herself as she flew over to Sonic.

**Chapter 6: Fallen Hero **

The battle was still going on, the heroes couldn't take it, too many villains at once. Even Sonic was having a hard time fighting them off. Suddenly Bonnie blasted Sonic with her cannon and Mephiles stabbed him with a crystal blade, and Warhawk crushed his body into the ground.

"SONIC!" Everyone shouted.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO, MY ARCH NEMESIS, SONIC IS FINALLY DEAD!" Eggman laughed.

All the heroes rushed over to the hole Sonic was crushed in, he really was dead.

"Oh Sonic, you were my childhood hero *sniff* *sniff*" kpFan739 said while jerking tears.

"OHHHHH SOOOOOONIIIIIIIIC!" Amy was crying super hard.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and all the heroes were jerking tears because of their fallen hero.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do" kpFan739 said as everyone got out all the Chaos and Sol Emeralds and dropped them into the hole.

Suddenly a golden glow was shining at the bottom of the hole, it was even shinier than Super Sonic's glow. Everyone looked down into the hole and couldn't believe their eyes. Sonic has been resurrected back to life, as a hybrid of his Super, Werehog, and Dark forms, he is now Ultra Sonic!

"Sonic" Amy said happily as she hugged and kissed Sonic.

"It's gonna be okay Amy, now step back, because I'm UP, OVER, AND…gone" Sonic said as he blasted towards all the villains.

Ultra Sonic destroyed every single Metal Sonic robot, Cy-Bug, Diablo Devil, Black Doom, Solaris, the entire Lorwardian army, all the Monkey Ninjas, all of Eggman, Drakken, and Dementor's robots, pretty much every villain has been defeated. Sonic was incredibly furious with Bonnie. She was cowering in fear.

"Uh, uh, you're a loser, uh, I'm stronger than you, uh, please don't, have mercy" Bonnie cried.

Sonic grabbed Bonnie.

"YOU'RE DEAD LOSER!" Ultra Sonic said as he whammed Bonnie with his head, knocking her out and threw her off the cliff.

"How could this happen, I was supposed to win!" Turbo told Sonic.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if you leave your game, you need to stay safe, stay alert, and whatever you do, don't die, because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate ever!" Sonic said as he slowly walked over to Turbo and grabbed him by the neck.

"Game over" Sonic said as he threw Turbo off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, THIS IS NOT TURBO TASTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Turbo screamed as he fell to his death.

Sonic turned back to normal, and everyone cheered and applauded.

"We did it, we won the battle!" Kim said.

"BOOYAH! NEVER MESS WITH SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE!" Ron shouted happily.

"BOOYAH!" Rufus added.

Amy approached Sonic, hugged him tightly, and they kissed passionately.

"You will always be my hero, Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy told Sonic.

"Yep, and soon Amy, we'll be our kid's heroes" Sonic responded.

"Oh, speaking of which, we better head over to Doc Quack, the baby's coming" Amy said.

"Quick Tails, have Amy ride in your Cyclone, Knuckles, make sure we catch the train to Station Square, and Team Possible…" Sonic announced.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus turned to Sonic.

"Thanks so much for all your help" Sonic told Team Possible.

"No Big Sonic, now come on, you two have a baby that needs to be born" Kim responded.

Everyone left the Mystic Ruins, and caught the train to Station Square and headed over to the hospital where Amy will finally give birth to the baby.

**Chapter 7: The Next Gen **

**Station Square Hospital**

Amy was lying in one of the beds in the Emergency Room, Sonic was holding her hand while Doc Quack delivered their baby.

"Okay, Amy now push, Push, Push!" Doc Quack told Amy.

Amy was pushing super hard, and wouldn't you know it, gave birth to a beautiful baby Hedgehoglet.

"Congratulations you two, it's a boy" Doc Quack told Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy were very happy; they hugged each other, and said hi to their newborn baby.

"Hi there, little guy, I'm your mommy" Amy said to the baby.

"And I'm your daddy" Sonic added.

The baby had a super adorable happy face when he saw his parents.

"Welcome to Mobius, Tom the Hedgehog" Sonic and Amy said simultaneously.

Sonic and Amy left the hospital where all their friends were waiting. They all applauded and had a big baby shower that Kim, Ron, Rufus, and all their friends prepared just for them.

"You guys are the best!" Sonic told everyone.

"Thanks Sonic, it was kpFan739's idea" Kim responded.

"With a little help from a couple of my friends" kpFan739 said as he pointed over to EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther and Ashley the Cat who were waving at Sonic and Amy.

"This is gonna be the start of a wonderful life Sonic" Amy told Sonic.

"You said it Amy" Sonic responded.

So everyone had a wonderful time at Sonic and Amy's baby shower, they got to meet the little rascal, Tom himself, played with him, and were very happy. Plus the world's are safe once again, because there is a powerful team of heroes, ready to fight, they call themselves…SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSSIBLE!

**Meanwhile **

At the bottom of a cliff, Bonnie's body started flickering, and suddenly her eyes opened up and were burning red like a Bebe robot.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **


End file.
